


You Look so Fine

by JJJJJJJJJJJJithal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Veela!Draco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJJJJJJJJithal/pseuds/JJJJJJJJJJJJithal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/655370">you look so fine</a> by Michi</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Look so Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/gifts).



> A translation of [you look so fine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/655370) by Michi

年满16的那天，Draco Malfoy盘算好要给自己来个纪念性的夜晚。他叫Blaise去找他认识的一男的，让那男的再去找他认识的一男的，等到Achimedes带着他的假身份证降临，他就立马收拾起自己还有他的拉风行头，向着地平线巷名声最差的那家夜总会进发了。他将要度过人生中最低端，最下层，且绝对是最棒的一段时光。进门五分钟，他盯上了那儿最火辣的家伙，十分钟，他开始在闪烁的灯光下舞蹈、摇摆、扭动，半个小时，他的舞伴找上门了，三十五分钟，他进了包房，在一堆五颜六色的饮料围成的圈里大笑。俩小时的节骨眼上，他们正在厕所里热吻，而就在他进大门时算起的三小时后，两人一同踏出大门，走向了隔壁那家按小时计费的宾馆，决定做些值回房钱的事，在某种意义上。

甚至连一个加隆都没有用掉，Draco Malfoy失去了他的贞操。

过程跟他以前想象的一模一样，总的来说，就是棒呆了。

然而，事后的早上在一架血淋淋的胸腔旁边醒来，床上还散落着一个男人的肠子，看起来就像是湿湿的粗飘带——这就糟透了。

“妈......”他立刻发了封SOS猫头鹰邮件，把羊皮纸搞得沾满了血，要说起来，其他东西也是。他匆匆涂下潦草的”妈快来救我”还有他的位置。当他把信绑在Disecret，宾馆的长耳枭的腿上时，他在想为什么没有一种即时性更强的交流的方式，因为想到自己把性命托付给了一只鸟就觉得实在是蠢，而且烦。

母亲们当然总是知道该怎么做。不过，等待她幻影显形到房间来的那半个小时简直就是一种折磨，Draco把大部分时间花在了蜷成胎儿状然后一动不动上。他感觉嘴里黏黏的，有股非自然条件下从男人私密部位分泌出来的某种东西的味道。如果自然条件下也有，那么，那男的绝对需要去看巫医。

当母亲出现时，他不知道她应该先被哪件事惊呆——他光着身子，他显然和人发生了性关系，他和一个男人发生了性关系，还是说他刚刚谋杀了那个和他发生性关系的男人。

可能还是谋杀更糟心点。

但母亲做的第一件事，就是把他搂进了怀里，鲜血淋淋还有同性恋还有谋杀还有所有那些，她抽了抽鼻子，“噢，心肝。我的小宝贝儿子——你长大了。”

就是在这时，Draco开始怀疑母亲是不是知道些他不知道的事了。

“噢亲爱的，”母亲说道，检查着房间。“我不是一直告诫你贪多嚼不烂吗？”她戳了戳被剩下的大腿，面不改色。Draco以前从来没想过一根被肢解后的腿会长得有多像鼓槌。他再也不吃火鸡了。

“你知道在盘子里剩太多是不礼貌的。”

“母——母亲？”Draco哽咽道。

“你是一个媚娃，Draco。”她低声说道，抚摸着他湿答答的沾满了血液和汗液的头发。“妈妈真的为你骄傲。就等你爸听到这个消息吧！”

Draco在她的怀里颤抖得像个婴儿，他转过身，吐了一地。

“噢，心肝，”母亲怜爱地说，帮他把头发撩到了后面。  
—————————————————————————————————————  
那还是在战争开始的两年前。  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“好吧，那就开干吧，你个恶心的变态。”Draco说。

肥胖的男子傻笑起来，淌着口水，就好像Draco是什么任君享用的自助餐。他光是看起来都让人作呕，可以肯定的是，这人等会儿而还能更加让人作呕，等他压在他上面喘息着抽送时。Draco躺下来，打了个呵欠，开始想魁地奇。

但Draco还是有找到点儿安慰的，除去那些臭汗和口水：这种肉往往非常美味。一定是因为它的脂肪含量很高，就像一块嫩嫩的，有着大理石般精致纹路的牛排。

事后，回到庄园，母亲挑剔地看了看他。“Draco，你真的应该注意自己的饮食了。”她说着，拍了拍他的腰侧。“当然，你现在是代谢旺盛，但这会随着年龄增长慢下来的。你不想最后看起来和Hestia祖母一样吧？”

“哦好的，母亲，那我们就告诉黑魔王我再也不能为他吃人了因为我正在节食，因为我必须保持我的少女身材。我相信这会相当顺利。”

母亲不赞同地咂咂舌。“我知道，但也许......也许你可以考虑剩点儿留着以后吃，或者吃一半然后把剩下的扔到河里，或者你可以把它带回家给Nagini。”

“Nagini不需要开小灶。她已经长得像条中了膨胀咒的巨型蚯蚓了，”Draco指出。“还有，你知道我们不能冒险留下任何证据的，这意味着我得在现场呆上很长时间，试图把我的剩饭打包给我的蛇皮袋。”

“这甚至不是我的错。怪那些政治家吧，母亲，”他抗议道，“是他们非要长那么肥。”

“该怪的是腐朽的生活，亲爱的，”母亲说着，从一个精致的水晶玻璃杯里啜了几口香槟。

当然了，好事必然不会持久。道理Draco都懂，所以在傲罗们闯进庄园时他也没太惊讶，庆幸的是他的父亲出门去当他的“食死徒老爹”了，而母亲正在法国拜访什么七舅姥爷。

像其他人那样大打一场根本没用；他听着咆哮的恶咒，紧接的是碰撞和尖叫的声音，确信自己这边缺乏胜算。昂贵的花瓶被打碎，大理石雕像被撞翻——傲罗们真是一群相当无礼的客人。

只是因为客人们无礼，当然，并不意味着人们就可以不必当一位好主人。Draco叫Bimsy去把水壶架上，再把顶级的陶瓷茶具拿来。一个没命中目标的阿瓦达索命把整栋房子都震得摇了两摇，厨房的平底锅们哐当哐当地撞来撞去，托盘里的茶具也在格格作响。Draco又灌了一口父亲的顶级白兰地，想着家里还有没有新鲜的小饼干。

虽然他差点在Potter冲进书房时一松手把酒瓶给摔了。撕烂了的衣服，狂乱的眼神，沾满灰尘的脸，看起来就像有谁要谋杀他一样的头发。（尽管Draco正是凭着最后一条认出他的）

“不许动，Malfoy！”Potter吼道，举起魔杖，浑身颤抖。  
   
“啊，Potter，”Draco说，“真是个意想不到的惊喜。”他举起一只玻璃杯。“来点儿白兰地？”

“放。下。魔。杖。”Potter从牙缝里挤出这句话，Draco突然发现，两年没见，Potter也变了。Draco自己是肯定变了的，自从他接受了他的媚娃身份并把它转变成自己的力量，当然啦，变成一个吃人怪兽可以改变任何人。

他经历了很多价格不菲的疗程，寻找了很多任新治疗师——媚娃青春期简直是地狱。虽然Draco觉得任何能被说服到相信浑身涂满牛排酱绝对一级性感的男人首先就没有资格成为别人的治疗师。

想要操任何有两条腿的东西，对人肉的饥渴，以及那些像某种痤疮一样从他的皮肤里戳出来的羽毛......在这些破事里，说真的，自己的食死徒身份是最不需要他操心的事儿了。

不掺假的杀气在Potter那双绿得像死咒一样的眼睛里闪动，Draco脖子后面的汗毛识相地立了起来。另一个捕食者身上的血腥味。他顺从地举起双手。

“你可能需要去检查一下眼睛，Potter，”Draco说。“根据我最近一次的检查，不管是白兰地瓶子还是矮脚杯，都和魔杖没有一点点相近的地方。”

“放下他们，”Potter命令。

“好的，”Draco轻快地同意，然后慢慢俯下身，把超级危险的白兰地和酒杯放到地上。他对白兰地尤其小心。毕竟还挺贵的。

“把手举起来！”Potter的声音充满了权威，Draco并没有反抗。他把两只空空的手都举到头顶以上，Potter一瞬间就到了他身边，用魔杖指着他的喉咙，另一手在他的身上从上拍到下。那只手滑过长袍，跳跃地，向下到了他的背，他的腿肚子，又向上到了他的大腿，他的背，他的胸膛。

“脱掉长袍。”Potter要求道，声音里带着一种Draco再熟悉不过的低沉粗重。他的魔杖仍然守在原处，直指Draco的喉咙，但那只搜身的手正滑上他的大腿，滑下他的大腿，滑上他的大腿，滑下他的大腿，一遍又一遍。

Draco扬起一根眉毛，但保持了沉默。带着坏笑，他慢慢解开了自己的长袍，让它从肩膀上滑下，落到地板上，发出布料碰撞的轻响。它们摊在地上，他的身上只剩了裤子和衬衫，半敞的扣子，露出一大片光滑的如同石膏般的苍白肌肤。

Potter猛抽了一口气。然后他看见了自己的手，正上下抚摸，拇指轻揉，接着又抽了口气。他向后跳开，就好像Draco是什么滚烫的金属。他闭紧了双眼，用拳头在眼镜后面狠狠地揉着它们。“你——什么......？”然后甩了甩头，像是要让它清醒一点儿。

“我不知道你这是在玩什么把戏，Malfoy，”Potter冲他咆哮道。“但是现在，我要把你押去凤凰社。”他又往前迈了一步，从Draco的腰带里扯出魔杖，然后又跳了回去，像是在玩什么别碰食死徒之类的奇怪游戏。他把Draco的魔杖收进口袋，至于自己的魔杖则是一刻都没放下。

“现在给我走，”他说。“跟上。”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“这不像是回总部的路啊，”Draco评论道，Potter正在搭帐篷，在一个不知道是哪旮旯的森林里。“你那两个跟班呢？”

“闭嘴，”Potter吼道。他最近老吼人，即使有时候Draco根本没招他，虽然，他必须承认自己惹他的次数还是挺多的。可能Granger和Weasel出了什么事。他不会感到惊讶的。反正那个军师和那个......跟班没了他们崇高的大英雄就什么也不是了。

Potter来回踱着步，像只牢笼里的困兽。“还是没有找到他。”他嘀咕着，像个疯子一样。

“找到谁？”Draco问。Potter只是又咒骂了一句，没有回答。“好吧，不说算了。”

当然，如果Potter不招待他，自娱自乐还是要有的。他满不在乎地把手铐和链子敲得叮当作响。他要敲‘铃儿响叮当’。

又一次。

也就是这个小时里的第十五次。

“你能消停会儿么？”他转来转去，从牙缝里挤出咒骂。

“你为什么不直接让我消停呢？”Draco挖苦道，为 Potter突然的抽搐笑了；也许他现在得了什么神经性抽搐症，为了搭配他其它的那些毛病。

“停......停下，行吗？给我停下！”Potter反驳，噢，真是一点就通。

“我们必须要来扩展一下你的词汇量了，Potter，”Draco说，又开始演奏振奋人心的‘我有一锅火热的爱’，链条独奏版。

以Potter的磨牙声作为打击乐部分。

或许Draco最后能把Potter逼疯。

好主意。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
每隔几天，他们就搬一次。从来都不会搬得太远；他们似乎是在特定的区域里兜圈。

“就像是抢板凳，范围是整个森林，”Draco提出了建设性的意见，Potter正在地图上进行毫无用处的涂鸦，无视了他。他真的应该让Draco教教他怎么制图；Draco，当然，艺术天分远高于Potter，他通过在学校时的无数次表演证明了这一点。

“要是让我来画没用的你，肯定比你现在画的火柴人版没用的你要好看得多，”他指出，依然是这么的有建设性。

那张地图上满是散乱的彩色圆点和纹路；混乱且荒谬。就像是什么人趁着胶水没干的时候在上面撒了一把彩虹糖。

“这更像是一局巨大的，危险的捉迷藏，”Potter终于，小气兮兮地，对他说。

“太好了，又是一次愚蠢的，无望的，追捕。进一步说明了这非常非常需要我的艺术天赋。” 如果他没有被铐住，接下来很可能会发生一场为了争抢羽毛笔和彩色墨水而起的简短摔跤比赛。

然而，事实是，Potter——这个讨厌的，自私的混蛋——只是收起他的玩具然后挪到了更远的地方。

“Well，谁想和这个白痴混蛋一起涂色？”Draco大声向空气发问。落魄艺术家的悲惨人生。“像我这样的天才根本就不稀罕这个，”他宣布。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“嘿疤头，”Draco捏着嗓子，让自己的声音降成那种能让男人们抛下妻子而妻子们喝下复方汤剂变成那些抛下她们的男人，只是为了有机会和他搞上一场的柔软声调。“把你的可爱的，愚蠢的屁股挪过来，然后给我解开这些链条怎么样？”

高兴的是，Potter向前迈了一步，然后猛地颤栗，转过身，走向了另一边，挣扎着踏出每一步，就像是在糖浆里游泳。Draco从来没有见过这样的情况。通常那些男人会瞬间跑到他的身边，试图同时解开链条和舔他。

但是Potter向来就是个固执的人。Draco觉得他挺喜欢这点的。

“无论你对我搞什么了鬼，你最好现在就停下，Malfoy，”Potter威胁道，又一次抽出了魔杖。从他见了Draco就紧握魔杖的那副架势看，人们会觉得他是有点儿阉割恐惧还是别的什么的。

“我是个媚娃，”Draco向他解释，就好像这样大家就公平了。

“很好笑，Malfoy，”Potter说道，气冲冲地离开了帐篷，十足的八点档女王。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“所以你吃人，“Potter说，眼睛盯着火，火上烤着野兔。

“而你正在吃一只可爱的小兔子，“Draco指出。

“这根本就不是一码事！”

“然而这就是。在食物链里，你在野兔的上面，而媚娃在人类的上面。这就是自然规律。我们做自己必须做的，为了活下去。”

“只是你并不需要靠吃人来生存。”

“我这是出于动物本能。”

“你现在还算是人类吗？”

“我......我也不知道，”Draco说，仅此一次，他的伶牙俐齿不见了。“我想当你吃了足够的人以后你就不会再像以前那样看待他们了。他们更像是转来转去的有生命的糖果手推车，你可以把整辆车都吃了。他们就像是人类版本的巧克力娃。巧克力人？”

“太可怕了好吗！”Potter脸色煞白。

“也有些人觉得吃掉可爱的小兔子很可怕，”Draco指出。“你换上那副审判嘴脸的动作可真快，不是吗，Potty？毕竟——你自己的手也不怎么干净，不是吗，圣人Potter？”

“那不一样，”Potter喃喃道，把身上的斗篷裹得更紧，即使这晚的天气相当温和。“他们......他们是坏人。他们是恶魔。我不得不这么做。”

“你的天性就是如此，”Draco说，“做你应该做的，为了保护无辜的人。而我的天性是杀戮然后吃光那些行走着的美味。你做你应该做的，为了生存。”

Potter紧紧地抿住嘴，看起来想要把自己缩得更小。这个愚蠢的笨蛋在自己的心里大声的责备着自己，Draco几乎能听见他正管自己叫怪物。他看上去是那么的错乱，Draco惊讶的发现自己竟然有点儿可怜他了。关于Potter总是——正直到可悲。

Draco叹了口气，然后翻了翻白眼。

“如果这能让你感觉好些，”他不情不愿地说，“我吃的那些的那些男人里，可能大部分都是很坏的坏人。可能。”

“真的？”Potter快活了起来。

“真的，”Draco回答。“他们中的大多数，绝对的非常的有可能。”

Potter冲他笑了——实际上，这是他这辈子的第一次，Potter对他微笑。那个笑容把他一整张蠢脸都给点亮了，也许这就是为什么人们相信他会来拯救他们，也许这就是为什么人们对他总是那么过分的关注，也许这就是为什么，下意识的，年幼的Draco在那么多年前会想要和他成为朋友。当这样的笑容对着你，就好像是沐浴在了阳光下，就好像一切都会好起来。

他的胸腔里涌出一阵奇怪的温暖，而他不确定自己是否喜欢这样。

“你最好把小兔子乖乖从火上拿开，”他说。“他会变得又硬又恶心的，要是烤过头的话。”

在帐篷的那头，Potter正做着不安稳的梦。他辗转反侧，又喃喃而语。说出来的话比疯子都要莫名其妙，时不时冒出来一个人名或者地名。有时候又是些神神叨叨的东西，不可饶恕咒的前几个音节，恶魔般的低语，用蛇佬腔说出的绝望独白；那种像是噩梦延伸的诅咒的声音。那是Draco所听过的最愤怒，最阴暗的嗫语，而Draco以前听过Bella姨妈和黑魔王的自言自语。

有时他会尖叫着醒来，浑身颤栗；有时他紧紧捂住他的疤。

他仍然没有说起任何关于Weasley和Granger的事情，Draco猜也许那就是他在睡梦中哭泣的原因。

自从他转化成了媚娃，Draco自己也会梦到一些奇怪的东西。不是像草莓果酱怪兽那种类型的奇怪，而更像是黑暗的，荒芜的森林，一大团咝咝的声音，从悬崖边一跃而下跳进一片完美的蓝色，也许是大海，也许是天空。

有时候他会梦到父亲，如果他输了这场战争会发生什么。毕竟，父亲也只是人类而已。

有天早上，他在醒来时发现自己身上盖着一床毯子，那是他睡前还没有的。在帐篷的另一头，Potter在睡梦中转过身，蜷成了一个球。

在熹微的晨光里，当梦中的那些尖叫仍在他的耳边寂静地回响时——Draco发现自己想知道Potter以后的命运会是怎样，赢还是输。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“别对我用你的媚娃能力！”Potter控诉道。

“我没对你用媚娃能力！”Draco反驳。“没人对你用媚娃能力！别自作多情了你！”

自从Draco对他坦白之后，Potter就一直小心翼翼地保持着安全距离，尽可能避免一切目光接触。这样更好，Draco决定。Potter浑身都是筋和肌肉；八成不怎么好吃。

“如果我在对你使用媚娃能力，郑重说明，我绝对没有，相信我——你会感觉到的。或者你不会，因为你早就光着屁股满脑精虫失去了思考的能力只想着要立刻马上用力的干我。

Potter被呛到了，脸涨的通红。

“所以你是想告诉我，Potter，即使我没有故意魅惑你，你还是被我吸引了，”Draco得意的笑着，“我觉得这非常有趣。我是说，你是不是一直都暗恋我？这就是六年级时你跟踪我的原因？”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，”Potter咕哝道，和以往一样的极富创造性。

“等你今年过生日，”Draco宣布，“我要送你一本骂人词典。或者至少一张单词表。”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Draco认得那种眼神。王子和乞丐和脏兮兮皱巴巴的黑魔王都曾用那样的眼神对着他。

那种我要用力的干你让你能在喉咙里感觉到它让你接下来几天都不能好好坐下的眼神。

放在有些人脸上，它能让人感到得意，放在有些人脸上，它能激起性欲——放在Potter的脸上，它只是，让人非常困惑。

政客和诗人和可怜的猪猡们都曾这么看着他。但当他在某天抓住Potter正这么看着他时，有些不一样的事情发生了，那是第一次。

它在他的背部激起一阵颤栗。一点微妙的小小的兴奋，一点小小的颤抖——就像一只幽灵般的手拿着幽灵般的冰块，滑下他的脊椎，一节又一节。

在群树间的孤独里，只有他和Potter和那眼神。观察者与对象；目光与物品。猎人与猎物。The Hunted and the Haunted.

并且——

他想要Potter再一次看向他。

当然了，Potter，这个该死的混蛋，做过以后又开始故意逃避。

Draco展示着自己，淫荡的，无耻的；他有自信，知道自己很美丽；人们看到他就会喜欢上他。他收紧肩膀。看我。他像一些愚蠢的模特那样扬起他的头发，唯一的可取之处就是他那张好看的脸；他弓起背，伸展自己纤长的脖子。看我。他低垂睫毛；他呼吸，大声而平稳；他将舌头划过嘴唇然后用牙齿咬住下唇。

看我啊，天杀的。

Potter，则是假装对那本又傻又重的教科书产生了浓厚的兴趣。他甚至没有转身。

沮丧之下，Draco非常想对他使用自己的媚娃能力，即使他答应过不那么做。他甚至想对他放电——看看Potter把他逼到了多么低贱的地步，他甚至在考虑放电。

相反，他嘲讽道：“何苦呢？读再多也救不了她的，不是吗？”

他甚至不知道自己在说什么，真的。但是这真的起作用了——那书被重重地合上，Potter瞬间就到了他的身旁，把链条缠在拳头上拼命地拉扯直到Draco跪倒在地。Potter被愤怒和本能控制了，甚至没有掏出他的魔杖——要不了多久他就能空手把Draco勒死。

“我应该勒死你，”Potter从牙缝里说道。“让你窒息。也许那样可以让你闭上你的脏嘴。”

Draco可以轻易的想到1156种讽刺的回答。其中大部分都非常巧妙。

Potter在他的上面，粗重地喘着气，而Draco知道他是他的了。Potter永远都不会属于其他的任何人，因为没有人知道怎样戳中他的痛处，就像他这样。

Potter捏紧了拳头，指节在紧绷的皮肤下挪动。他的下巴收紧了，整个身体都紧绷着，而就在那一刻，他无所不能。在那一刻，带着所有那些美丽的愤怒和恶心的正直和致命的意图，那种眼神依然在那儿，那种让人头皮发紧的欲求。  
   
链条扭曲着缠绕在他的前臂上，指关节因为用力而变成了白色，然后他再一次猛地拉扯，Draco倒在了地上。自从他们离开庄园，这是第一次，他真正地意识到了自己正在被囚禁。他的四肢不舒服地扭曲着，手臂弯成了不该有的样子，从他的身体里拉扯出来——这一定就是木偶的感觉了——而每一次挣扎都只不过是绳子上微不足道的牵引。

Potter脸色通红，呼吸沉重。他举起的手可能做出任何事情——猛击，扼住，拉近，爱抚。手能表达很多东西。Potter可以把他碾碎，他可以伤害他，他可以占有他——狠狠地，就在这地上，在泥堆里，可以用力地干他然后再把他杀了，他不得不那么做，不是吗，杀或被杀——就是这么简单，毕竟，这就是自然法则。

他让自己的手落了下去，徒劳的，落到身体两旁，手指扭曲着就好像是受了什么伤，正做着苦苦的挣扎。他惊恐的看着它，好像那根本就不是他的手。好像是别的什么人在深夜里溜进了他们的帐篷然后把它换成了一只罪犯的手——谋杀犯或者性变态——好像它已经不再是一只正直的右手（righteous right hand），而是一只淫靡的左手（lecherous left）。

“我不能这么做，”他说，接着做了一件英雄最擅长的事。

他跑了。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
之后的好几天他都没再见到Potter。唯一能够表明他曾经来过帐篷的证据是他每天早晚留下的水和食物；用盘子装好的煮熟的小动物，像是祭献给杂牌子神仙的微焦的祭品。

没了他还真是有点儿孤单。

当Potter终于回来时，那是一个深夜，他的形象甚至比以往更加凌乱，而他眼睛下的阴影透露出他好几天没睡的事实。

他正像个疯子般喃喃自语。踱来踱去，让你光是看着他就会产生一种被困束的感觉。

“我应该把你带去社里，”Potter对一个无辜的衣架说。

“也许，”Draco赞成道。谁知道呢——那可能是个超坏的衣架。一个为黑魔王效力的衣架。

Potter咒骂着，然后又抽抽了一会儿。“你不是真的那么蠢吧？他们会判决（Sentence）你。你不明白吗？”根据Potter说这个词的方式，Draco可以判断出它带了个大写的S，就像Kissed（摄魂怪之吻）带了个大写的K， 而且他有种感觉，他将遭受的至少是摄魂怪之吻或者更糟。 绝不是那种轻轻地在你手腕打两下，你是个超级坏的小男孩儿，现在保证再也不会这么做了的判决。

“你的手上沾了血，”Potter继续。

“实际上，通常情况下我的嘴和全身沾得更多，”Draco纠正他。“才不会沾到手上。我不用手吃东西。我又不是原始人。”然而Potter并没有在听。

“所以我不能。我不能，”他嘟囔着，一遍又一遍，Draco估计Potter在他走的那段时间里和家具进行了更多的机智交流。

突然，Potter停住了，步子只踏了一半，然后嗖的转过身面向他。“我要把它办妥。不。我会把它办妥。你等着瞧。”

“你就让我来搞定这一切吧，好吗？一......一切都会解决的，最终。”他说，脸上那种充满了希望的表情是那么的完美而纯净，不把它破坏掉都是一种罪过。

这就是为什么昏迷来得这么及时。

—————————————————————————————————————  
当Draco恢复知觉的时候，他正在燃烧，他正在颤抖，他浑身浸透了像海水那么冰凉的汗水而他却像颗彗星一样燃烧——Potter把他搂在了怀里。

如果可以的话他会抗议的，但他的嘴巴却突然发干，它变得笨拙到不知道怎么组织语言了。

他颤抖。他摇晃。他保持像石头般的静止而整个世界都在他的周围颤动——尤其是，Potter。

Potter，带着他那愚蠢的坚定目光，愚蠢的明亮的绿眼睛里满是愚蠢的关切——这一切都让Draco想要把它们挖出来，同时又想......舔它们。好的，他才没有觉得困扰。

他八成是神志不清了。

他的背后有两处正疼得像针扎一般，他再次颤抖了。他的嘴里感觉塞满了棉花。

“Malfoy？”Potter晃了晃他，用那么大力链子都哗啦哗啦响了。“Malfoy，怎么了？”Draco想告诉这个该死的蠢货，你真的不应该这么剧烈地摇晃一个半昏迷的人；他是个病了的生物，不是个嘎嘎叫的婴儿——然而他依然说不出话。而一个透过半掩的，颤动的睫毛射出来的怒视根本就不能算作是怒视。

有什么尖锐的东西刺穿了他的胃，然后打着旋扭曲着穿过他的肠子。他本能地歪了歪脑袋，就这样，张开了他的唇，就这样，他感觉到Potter猛地吸了一口气，把他们周围的空气全给吸走了。Potter的心跳声好大，Draco都能听见它在血液里弹动。

这时他意识到了——自己正在经历脱瘾期。

而且该死的，他饿了。

—————————————————————————————————————  
欲望真的是个有趣的东西。尤其是对媚娃来说，大多数时间，Draco都无法分辨自己是欲火中烧或者仅仅是饿了；通常两者皆有。尤其是对这个媚娃，欲望的对象正好就是他鄙视了多年的人。尽管他瞧不起他，Potter这人一直都挺有趣的，也许Draco不只是想要和他打上一炮然后把他给吃了。也许他想让Potter在他身边多留一会儿。

但是他的胃开始痛了，渴望着装点儿人类的东西进去。

浑身难受，不停颤抖，他不得不从生理上把Potter推开，把诱惑赶走，他的感觉，温暖的坚实胸膛正贴着他起伏，他的热度，他的气味。

Potter一开始拒绝放开他，当然了，愚蠢而顽固，手臂紧紧地圈住他——噢，这感觉不应该这么好。Draco剧烈地颤抖着闭上眼睛，在其中陶醉了片刻，然后他感受到了那种想要把Potter拉近，引诱他的冲动，他不得不猛地停下，“Potter，如果你不放开，我向你保证，我会吐你一身。”

因为无论你是不是个媚娃，即使你是这个世界上最美丽的人，或者就算是你是见鬼的性感王子——你的呕吐物也不可能性感。

当然了，除非对方比较变态。

Potter立马放开了他。也是好事，因为有那么一秒Draco还在担心他不会是，真的那么变态。他会管他叫大变态Potter的，或者Potter大变态，随便哪个都挺响亮......

 疯狂，你的名字是Malfoy。（Delirium, thy name is Malfoy.出自哈姆雷特的"Frailty, thy name is woman."）

“你在发烧，”Potter说。“你病了。”

“向你敬礼，显而易见先生，显而易见郡县的公爵；我是Draco Malfoy，”Draco设法咕哝道，从那片让他垂涎的美味的温暖中抽离。Potter又向他伸出了一只手，而他猛地躲开了，一阵突然的猛烈痉挛。“别！”

“你需要帮助......一个巫医......”Potter说，愚蠢地跟在他后面爬。遮盖着他。就像什么守护天使。如果Potter能看见他自己的样子肯定会笑的，四肢着地，跟在一个不断躲闪，摇晃，颤抖的金发东西——一个生物，事实上，一个甚至不是人类的东西——后面爬行，而那东西正威胁着要吐他一身。Draco也想笑，只是他怕如果笑了会开始干呕。

“饿了，”Draco终于呜咽道。

“有吃的，”Potter提供。“有很多吃的。或者我给你做点儿东西。你想要什么？不管是什么我都给你弄来。”他听起来，真的，就像是给怀孕妻子当牛做马的那些关切的丈夫，无论她们的要求有多么奇怪。好像Draco所要做的，就是向他索要一些涂了橘子果酱的威尔士干酪吐司，或者带着烟熏鱿鱼的大理石黑麦面包，或者一两卷花生酱寿司。

“我需要人肉，”Draco设法说道，然后几乎要因为这话听起来的样子爆发出一阵孩子气的咯咯傻笑。他的胃部痉挛了，如同刀刺般的疼痛再次爬上他的背部。“美味的人肉，”他重复道，就像母亲总是说的那样，接着哼起了小曲儿，“是什么把所有美味全打倒？是什么万千糖果比不了？是什么包治百病似良药？人肉嗷，人肉嗷，绝妙美味的人肉嗷......”

“真不错，”Potter说道，显然受到了惊吓。他吞咽着，“所以......你需要......”他若有所思地顿了顿，寻找着委婉的说法。“嗯......”

“人类的肉，”Draco呻吟。他深吸一口气来撑过阵痛。“我的身体正在把能量耗尽。它必须得到供给，否则就会反噬自身然后死掉......”

“你做了什么消耗这么多能量？”

“也许，”Draco说，用沉思的目光看向Potter，草草的扫视里意味深长，那样的扫视能让你感受到有手指擦过你的脸，滑下你的脖子，再向下到你身体的每一个角落.....“也许，原因在于我没做什么......”

“噢，”Potter喘息，他颈部的脉搏加快了抽动。

“没错，”Draco说，身体情不自禁地弓了起来。是疼痛强迫他这么做的，疼痛，饥饿从他的身体里钻出来然后强迫它弯曲得如此美妙。如此淫荡。“这就给了我们两个选择。要么让我走，要么离开我。要么我走，要么你走。最好是前者，我不是很想死的。这么年轻，这么好看，这么有钱，如此等等。”

“我不会让你死的，”Potter说，字儿蹦得太快，把死绊倒在了舌头上。愚蠢的救世情结。仔细想来，Potter自己说不定也需要治疗。或许是很多治疗。

Potter固执地摇摇头。“我也不能放你走。”

“要是......”Draco舔了舔嘴唇。“要是我保证会回来呢？”

Potter睁大了眼睛。他突然就脸红了，一路红到他那愚蠢而丑陋的头发。它总是乱得吓人，鸟不在里面做窝都是奇迹。也许它们已经做了，这就是为什么它看起来这副鬼样——夜鸡，也许，以及......Draco非常，非常的不对劲，如果他发现自己并不在乎这个。

实际上，他看着Potter，想要看看可能是什么发生了改变，让他想要他呆在身边，而当他回忆起学校的时光能想到的只有自己有多希望他遭受最血腥最尴尬的死亡。（就着一撮青柠和四片紫苏叶把他吃了，当然，那会儿，这条还并没有在清单上，但是也许他并没有自己想象中那么有创意。）

他的脸还是很丑，带着那个毁容的疤；他还是让人生厌。那双愚蠢的绿眼睛颜色就像是雨中森林的叶子——那种下面总是藏着鼻涕虫的。他还是个想要别人关注的贱人，每时每刻都想当大英雄，即使任何理智的人都能看出情势毫无希望。他还是有颗不断淌着血的心，暴露在外，求着要受伤。他是那么的顽固，Draco光是想想都能起过敏性皮疹。他觉得自己比所有人都好，他觉得自己对他们的生存超级关键，然后他就那么走出去把自己扔掉，毫无价值的牺牲，而不管他现在是不是更加心神不宁了那么一点点，更加支离破碎了那么一丢丢，到了最后关头，战争来召唤的时候，Potter还是会站在前线，准备着把自己像个垃圾一样扔出去，而他就是个垃圾。

“不行！”Potter断然说道，有点太大声了，也许；如果他们不是在一间帐篷里都可能会有回声，超级响的那种。 “不行，”他又说了一遍，“绝对不行。”

他突然感受到了一阵奇怪的愉悦，也许，想着Potter也许只是不想他和别人睡。

那股暖意瞬间被一阵颤抖打断；更加糟糕的饥饿又席卷而回，高昂着它刮胡刀般的头。

“那好，”Draco说，“我们中的一个将会死在这间帐篷里。tertium non datur（《原牛头像》）。没有第三种。没有其他选项。

“不，”Potter说。他朝他的方向走了一步，又一次浑然不觉地伸出手，然后咒骂着把胳膊收回去。“不。我会想出办法的。你等着。”如此的挑衅，如此的愚蠢，如此的白痴。

也许什么都没有变。

“相信我，”Draco说，“那不会是我。”他本想让这话充满骄傲，自信，但也许他有点儿动摇了，也许同情的口吻扭动着钻了进去，

欲望真的是一件非常危险的东西。而他的那份将会把他们中的一个给搞死——字面意义。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“你在对我使媚。你敢否认试试看，这太明显了我都能尝到你——它！它！我几乎可以尝到它！”

“是的，我就是在使媚。我在到处使媚。我非常用力的使媚以至于我真的担忧那些雌的雄的狼啊熊啊各种各样的野生动物啊会又笑又跳地闯进我们的帐篷，想要从我身上分到一块。”

Potter忍受不了，但Draco不怪他。他担心自己使媚过头树木都要开始伸向他。Potter频繁地离开帐篷，但他愚蠢的担忧让他走不了太远，所以他从未离开很长时间。当他回来时他会脸颊通红，满身是汗，还有点儿上气不接下气。当他以某种方式移动时他会畏缩，就好像他的裤子擦痛他了。

很好，Draco想，这该死的混蛋活该。

“就今天上午早些时候，你没在，一只松鼠走了进来，试图骚扰我，”Draco坚持。

“下一句最好不是关于想要储存你的小坚果们过冬，”Potter说，受惊地，但听起来有点奇怪的感兴趣。

“Potter，你有很多，很多的毛病，包括变态的性癖，非常有可能是源于你童年时受到的麻瓜们的虐待，”Draco告诉他。

“可能，”Potter说，就这一次让Draco感到了惊讶。他继续他发了炎的，疼痛的走动——说实话，更像是跛行，走到了帐篷的另一头，尽可能和他保持更多的距离。“因为我想我刚刚嫉妒了一只松鼠。”

“你是个媚娃的儿子！”Potter突然从他用一堆枕头和书本和家具搭起来把自己和Draco隔开的堡垒后面惊呼。Draco有点轻微地怀疑，Potter是不是把这个当成了巫师版本的“You son of a bitch，”因为它真不是。

“你别把我母亲扯进来，”他回嘴。

“不，不是，”Potter说，“我是说......你的母亲和父亲一定做过爱！他们一定还在做爱。”

Draco为这精神上的痛苦呻吟出声。“好吧，我求你了，请不要把我父母的性行为扯进来。如果这是你用来浇灭我熊熊欲火的方式，我必须告诉你，这不仅没用，我觉得我还可能会产生某种情节，而且我要把多接受的那几年治疗算在你古灵阁的账上。”

“你也能这么迟钝啊，Malfoy，”Potter竟有胆这么说。“我的意思是，如果你是你父亲的儿子，而你毋庸置疑是，那么你的父亲和你的母亲一定，在某些时候，性交，而你的父亲还活着并没有被吃掉。所以要么Lucius Malfoy不是你真正的父亲而且他固守贞操，要么——更有可能的是，他找到了方法——呃。做那个并且活下来。”

“Well，如果那贞操的事情是真的，这就能解释为什么我的冒牌父亲总是非常的易怒了。”

“那不会是真的，你知道。一定是有解决办法的。”

“是的，当然。那么你为什么不写封信给我父亲，杰出的食死徒，问他方不方便从他目前征服世界的繁忙行程中抽出一秒来友好地向你详细地阐述，Harry Potter该如何正确与他唯一的儿子及继承人发生关系并存活下来？”

“等等，我不想——我没说过——”

“我就直说了吧，”Draco说，缓慢而蚀骨，让字句燃烧。“所以你不想和我干？你不想彻底，用力，粗鲁地填满我，直到我呻吟着你的名字，热情而大声甚至忘了我自己的——”

“停！我——”

放屁。说Potter不想要他就是放屁，是谎言是胡说是狗屎——当他那样看着他的时候，那样触碰他的时候，那样看着他的时候。他的手指徘徊眼睛流连而那种眼神几乎和触碰一样棒，轻柔地在你的皮肤上低语。

“从那堆书和台灯后面出来然后告诉我这一切都清清白白，你没有那样想我，然后我们不会有任何的麻烦。然后你可以把我带到某个地方，或者给我带个人来，让我做我的事然而吃一点儿，所有人都会过上幸福快乐的日子。”

“永远都不会有幸福快乐的日子，”Potter咕哝着，多么可爱，多么疲惫，但他没有动。

“来吧。过来看着我的眼睛然后我们把一切办妥。”他悄悄地向前挪动，铁链在地板上刮蹭叮当作响，拖在他的身后就像是什么世俗的恐慌绑在他凡人的烦恼上。

“Malfoy，停下。”

“怎么？为什么？”Draco柔声说道。“你在害怕什么？”再次拱起身体，不知羞耻地，将每一处肢体都优雅的伸展，他穿着他的链条更像是一种点缀而非束缚；他同时感到克制和渴望，像交响乐章般美丽地交织，像悬崖跳水者一样兴奋紧张。他受尽折磨，渴望触摸，成了欲望的具象。即使沉重的枷锁也只能禁锢他这么多，而那桎梏是如此的脆弱连沉重的钢铁都像蛛丝。

但有件Draco永远都不会承认的事：有时候他并不够专心。有时他该注意但他没有注意，有时他没有注意该注意的东西，

有时他错误的判断了他的对手。

Potter很敏捷，Potter很强壮。别被表象欺骗了。仅仅靠满足Hooch夫人奇怪的性爱好是当不了一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手的，无论Draco散播这些小谣言的时候有多愉悦。

就像每一次Draco都忙着嘲笑Potter已故的母亲，或者指出他的同伴们都是多么下等，甚至没有发现飞贼就在他的头边晃悠。而Potter看到了它，Potter抓住了它，因为他就是有那么快，他就是有那么好，也许，只是也许，如果你把Draco绑在中世纪的酷刑架上，你就能让他承认也许，是啊，他输给了Potter是因为Potter真的比他好。

那男孩就是他们所说的与生俱来，毕竟。

就是那种比飞贼还要快的速度，那种喜剧里抹了油闪电般嗖的一下的速度，在Draco毫无防备时抓住了他，使他向后倾倒而Potter的手指缠进了他漂亮的铂金头发把他的脑袋向后拉，暴露出他的喉咙。Potter的嘴离得很近。危险的近。

“我不知道你指望我说什么，”Potter说，他的话在一个巨大的喘息中逃出了他嘴巴的牢笼。Potter几乎就在他上面，跨在他身上，他自己的大腿被一条强有力的大腿顶开。

突然，他喘息着感受到有膝盖不经意地蹭到了他的老二。

Potter明显的勃起，灼热而硬挺，向下压在他的大腿上。

Draco的皮肤瞬间充血而通红，就像是引火物遇到了一丁点致命火花。

“这就是你想要的？”Potter嘶嘶低语。他的呼吸灼热，贴着他的耳朵。滚烫。那种热使冰川化为乌有；那种热使将躯体焚为灰烬。那种热让城堡变为焦土。

Potter抵住他来回摆动颤抖，用他的身体来摩擦。“我怎么可能会想要你？”他继续。他的手指在Draco的头发里搅动，让他的头皮疼得发麻。“我恨你。我恨和你有关的一切。”

他的指节变得像骨头一样白。

“你总是那么愚蠢。那么自大，卑鄙，小气。你自私。你是个懦夫。”

Draco体内的温暖光芒不停地胀大，就像是有个太阳正在他的身体里盛放。他要说点什么，任何话，如果他的嘴没有干得像沙漠，如果他没有忙着喘息。Potter正压着他的大腿摆动自己，嘴里涌出恶毒的辱骂。

Draco会感觉到被冒犯如果它们不是那么的真实。

“你是个偏执顽固的贱人，”Potter喘着气。他的面部充血，脸颊温暖而泛着粉红。汗水在他的眉毛上闪亮。在他的上唇发着光。好近，好近。近到可以舔舐。他应该被自己的想法吓到，但他不在乎，一点都不在乎。他自己吐着气，对着Potter的嘴，灼热而接近，他身体的每个部分都紧绷着依然哪里都去不了。手铐在他用力的拉扯下咬进他的手腕，但就是这样，他就像个该死的蝴蝶标本一样被钉住，Potter抓着他，抵着他扭动，利用他的身体释放自己。

“我想把你愚蠢的假笑糊在地上，”Potter低语道，用一只颤抖着的手，像昆虫的翅膀一样轻地，滑下他的身侧，指尖轻轻挠着他的肋骨，又爬下他的大腿。

“我想要砸烂你这张愚蠢的脸，”手指在他的臀部弯曲，短短的指甲抠了进去，力气大到足以透过衣服刻入他的皮肤，让Draco咬紧了自己的嘴唇，然后发出破碎地哭喊。

“我恨你，我恨你，我恨你，”Potter不停低声说，这无尽的颂歌在他加快而变得尖锐刺耳的呼吸下变得越来越破碎。他臀部上的那只手把他们扯得更近，他们腿间微弱的刺激太过轻柔以至于更像是折磨而非解脱。Potter的动作让他的全身都在晃动，摆动起来，就像他正在被干。

这感觉很棒，又感觉很糟。那摇摆，晃动，对他身体的使用，那些对准他老二的糟糕的轻压。所有这些都不够，根本不够，就像有人把汽油倒满他全身又无情地擦着了一根火柴；Potter的手指在他的臀部蜷曲又伸开，就像有人向他喷射烈火熊熊。那种被猛地扯近又依然被抵开的感觉，不够近，永远都不够近。

Potter 的脸，因为他的感觉而扭曲，他的嘴巴松松的开启，说着含混不清的话，咕哝着迷失。随着一阵剧烈的颤抖和喘息，他抵着他射了，那碱味让人眩晕而渴望，Draco忍不住呻吟了一声，低沉而无助，燃烧而未得到满足。

Potter瘫倒在他身上，沉重，仍喘着气。“God，我恨你，”他呻吟，战栗而颤抖，嘴巴堪堪吐出这些字。

Draco转过他的头，然后，终于足够近了，他把嘴唇抹上Potter的脸颊。听着那声扼住的喘息，温暖的愉悦在他腹部的深处涌动。

“放心，”他吐息，嘴唇抵着那颤抖，出汗的皮肤轻轻移动，“我也是。”  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Potter把自己埋进书里，寻找着可能的解决方案。

“我真的不认为这会儿神奇生物护理能帮上什么忙，”Draco说，“还有你心爱的，可靠的霍格沃茨：一段校史。”

Potter不是Granger，这是肯定的。老天，他甚至不是Draco。他就没有看书的脑子，尽管他戴着副眼镜，护发水平惊人（或者说根本没有），一副书呆子的傻样。当他极度沮丧时，他深呼吸，他叹气，他皱起额头和鼻子，他眯起眼睛弄乱自己的头发，这些小动作显然一点都不可爱。

他在努力，至少，但什么时候光是努力就够了？

有时候Draco会提出一些非常有帮助的嘲讽和评价，但越来越多的情况下他因为难受什么都说不出来。

大多数时间Potter的精力都非常集中，但越来越多的情况下他看一眼Draco然后不得不收拾起他的书离开帐篷。

—————————————————————————————————————  


饥饿比刺痛还要糟。那种饥饿让他的胃部拉伸疼痛，让他感觉自己能够吞下月亮。那种饥饿让他身体的每一部分如针扎般疼痛像是在燃烧，为欲求燃烧得灼热而明亮，明亮如火，如爆炸的恒星，为那干上一场的欲求。

“超新星只是一个垂死恒星的时髦说法，”他喃喃而语，在前额触上一块凉爽的湿布时嘶嘶出声。

“你神志不清了，”Potter观察，保持了一根手臂的距离，尽管他想像只母鸡一样安抚他打湿他的脸。

“我是该死的饿了，”他说，把大大的，暗色的眼睛对向Potter。他吞咽了一次，然后舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

Potter突然惊呼，把一整桶冰水打翻在腿上。他匆忙地站起来，巨大的，暗色的水迹在他的裤子上散开。“我......我需要去拿个......东西。”

“要么离开要么把我甩开。你没有别的选择，”Draco设法说道，再一次。他停顿了一下，然后想起了他曾经看过的一本书。背景实在黑暗时代的美国。“这帐篷对我们俩来说不够大，”他慢吞吞地说，然后为自己发笑，而笑声立即就被尖锐的疼痛刺痛切断了。“操。”

刚一表现出痛苦的迹象，Potter就出现在了他的身边，湿湿的裤裆还滴着水。蠢蛋。“哪儿疼？”

“哪儿都疼，”Draco从牙缝里挤出。你这蠢货暗含其中。然后疼痛又来了，滚烫的双刀从他身上划过就好像他的肉体是黄油，他再一次尝试。“我的背。”

“痒，”他抱怨。

真的应该有人来告诉Potter，如果你非常积极地试图不和某人做爱，那你最不该做的事就是爬到那个某人的身上，把他的衬衫后背弄皱，在他身上摸个遍。你的手可能也不应该感觉那么棒，揉擦，安抚，带着水的凉爽但很快就热了起来，感觉太棒让人在你的身下呻吟，挣动。

Potter突然喘息起来，不是那种性感的喘息。更像是那种在禁林里看见只八眼巨蛛的喘息。或者是穿着女款内衣的Argus Filch——那种的喘息。

“怎么了？”Draco含糊地说道，已经缩成了一团。

“嗯......你看过一部叫Alien的电影么？”

“什么是电影？”

“好吧，当然。”一阵停顿，一声吞咽。“Well......就像是......有什么东西在你的身体里......皮肤下面......想要出来......”

尽管Potter的描述非常糟糕但是他能感觉到，他的皮肤正紧绷着，某种东西，活生生的，在下面，移动，扭曲。某种东西正顶着他，在肉和皮肤里向上推挤，也许是骨头，从它在脆弱的肉体下的坚硬程度可以推测。他猛烈地颤抖。

Potter的手在他的肩胛间摩擦，他向后抵住它，激励这接触。

”嘘，嘘，“Potter安抚道。”没事的。你没事的。“

Potter是个该死的和炸尾螺做爱， 吃动物的粪便，与大黑狗性交的骗子。

......但这一次，Draco决定听之任之。

—————————————————————————————————————  
他坐在那儿蜷起来，因为渴望他想要他切盼他而字面意义上的难受。不仅仅是占有他品尝他或干他，而是了解他，吞噬他。舔舐他颅骨的内侧，然后把他丢在那儿直到第二天早上好再这么做一遍。

安慰的是，至少Potter现在不得不睡在帐篷外面了。

他希望蚊子们盯上他。

“别碰我，”Draco警告他。“我们都明白这会怎样收场，而血腥只是一个保守的说法。”那将是，当然，他在吃剩的东西旁边醒来；骨头还有血淋淋的老二，一个像葡萄一样的绿眼珠，破碎的眼镜，些许乱糟糟的头发卡在他的牙齿上，然后想着，“我不敢相信我把那些全吃了！”

“Shhh，”Potter嘘他。他的手若有似无地滑过他的皮肤，悬在上面，离他的衣服只有一英寸。他悬在他的手臂上，Draco能够感觉它辐射出的热量，能够感觉到鸡皮疙瘩正在起来而他的皮肤正因这感觉而刺痒。

“对不起，”Potter沙哑地低语，“但我需要这么做。”

他能感觉到他的呼吸，温暖而潮湿，在他自己的嘴唇上。“就一会儿。让我弄完。”他喘着气。他的嘴是那么的近。近到疼痛近到Draco能够感觉到尝到吻到他的呼吸而不是那双神圣的嘴唇。不是嘴。他那美妙的私密的充满欲望的肮脏的部分。

“让我弄完。”Draco点了点头。在这时候Draco会同意任何事，会杀人，会追赶月亮，会把自己的衣服全部撕掉然后在霍格莫德村的正中央裸舞——任何事。

而Potter，还是没有碰他的身体，没有用他的手碰——那双救人，谋杀，宽容，该死的手——只是慢慢的把他们的嘴唇靠在了一起。圣洁，温柔，完美。

当人们说一个偷来的吻时一定是指这个。一个吻被取走，双唇被窃去，因为从他们的嘴巴相遇的那一刻起它们是他的了。一个吻被夺去，他所有期望的实现与落空，太多与根本不够。他的呼吸，在那相遇里被完全从肺里抢走，而他的身体被留下了，空虚，空洞，渴求。

而他从未如此爱过那个小偷。

这样的吻无疑是一个意外。Draco不能怪Potter，因为他们的嘴是如此完美的贴合，因为它的柔软，因为它带来的奇怪温柔，当他全身都嗡鸣着欲望，想要把人撕裂。拆开它，然后探索它的内在。

Potter吻他的方式，就像那些浪漫小说和童话里人们亲吻的方式，在日落的余晖里，在天鹅绒般的月光下人们亲吻的方式；柔软，温和，几乎令人痛苦的纯洁。它让他的胸口升腾起一种奇怪的感觉。一种窒息，难受的感觉；一种尖锐的疼痛，让他无法呼吸。就像他的肺突然萎缩了，就像它们忘了自己的职责。

这一定是怜悯。Draco怜悯他。Potter应该是一个好人，毕竟。他从来没有想要这些，所有这些，最重要的是，正如他所说的，他真的不想要他。他怎么可能会想？

Draco想他大概是真的忍受不住，而他无法控制的让Potter忍受不住，他不确定自己该责怪谁，但总该有人来为这个烂摊子负责。

“对不起，”Potter贴着他的嘴唇低语，双手在他身侧紧紧攥成拳头。Draco能感觉到热量从他的身体里涌出，如同醉人的浪潮。“这么多天过去了，我什么都没找到。我完全从自己的任务里分了心，它没有任何进展。我需要找到那个混蛋，就像以前一样，和他们一起，那是我的错而我现在正在对你做同样的事。你的情况越来越坏，你快死了，而这都是因为我。都是因为......因为......”

他突然停住了，打断了自己像疯子般的胡言乱语，猛地颤抖着向后退去。风在他们身体间的空隙里吹过，寒冷而尖锐，它也许来自北极。

“今晚，”Potter说，这次清醒多了，他的声音和脑子都更加清晰；声音里充满了那熟悉的，愚蠢的Potter式决心。“今晚，日落的时候，我会放你走，然后你可以幻影显形到最近的镇子然后......做......你需要做的事。”

“我会回来的，”Draco静静地说。

Potter笑了，那声音是如此的苦涩与嘲讽，更像是Malfoy调而非Potter腔。“闭嘴，Malfoy。四分之三的我想要就把你留在这儿然后让后果去见鬼。”

“也就只有四分之三的你能够思考，”Draco指出。

“没错，”Potter苦笑着说。“所以给我闭嘴，Malfoy。”

然后他再一次吻他，他们的双唇轻柔地相碰，痛苦的不够，身体小心翼翼的避开，近得他能够闻到他，能够感受到他的热量，能够听到他的心跳，却没有近到可以触摸——那么的糟糕与沮丧，他们之间的几英尺也可以是万丈的鸿沟。手指轻轻地滑到他一只胳膊的裸露皮肤上，Draco颤抖着想要尖叫，想要把他拉得更近想要更多的接触，他拼命地拱起身子，但他所能得到的全部只是嘴唇的相触，柔软湿润，几乎是羞怯地，温柔地抵着他的双唇移动。

Draco发现把嘴巴闭上一段时间一点儿都不难。

—————————————————————————————————————  
落日触到了树梢，把红色洒满了地平线。即使在帐篷里面，所有东西都似乎被那橙黄的光线所触碰，半卷的帘布邀请着余晖洒落进来。

Potter的手里握着魔杖，尽管他正在从生与死间浑水中淌过，Draco发现自己还是想说些俏皮话，“Rather...not the...interpretation I meant, Potter.” （“别误会”...？这句真没懂求解答……）

毕竟，垂死不能成为说话不精辟的借口。  
.   
他犹豫了一会儿，看着Draco像个遭受西班牙宗教审讯的囚犯痛苦的扭动。如果情况颠倒过来，Draco至少会发出一声响亮而精力充沛的大笑，然后接一句经典的台词，比如说，“不，Mr.Potter，我希望你死。”话又说回来，Potter确实一向缺乏那种戏剧天赋。

所以他成了一个可怜的行动派英雄，也会让他成为一个更糟的反派。

Potter把Draco的魔杖扔还给他；它掉在了地上，甚至没有发出一丝声响。“我解开这些链条之后......我会离开帐篷。我会到......别的地方去。等我回来的时候，你最好......不，你就已经离开了。否则，我没法对任何可能发生的事情负责。”

确实，他们都负不了这个责。Draco只能点头。

Potter举起他的魔杖，又一次顿住了。太阳已经消失在树的后面，降临的暮光环绕着他们。Draco咳嗽起来，然后浑身颤抖，那种疼痛又一次刺穿了他。他太虚弱了，甚至无法抵抗一只受了伤还患有小儿氙气的幼年蝻钩。

Potter的半张脸藏在阴影里，他吞咽了一下。他的绿眼睛可能在闪光，但他眨了眨眼，Draco发现那只是光线的小把戏。

“Malfoy.....”Potter轻轻地说，然后，甚至是更安静地，”Malfoy，我......”

所以理所当然，在这个关键的时刻，那个Antonin Dolohov冲进了帐篷。

有趣的是，像臭名昭著的杀人犯和食死徒如公牛般冲进了别人的帐篷，四肢乱摆，胡乱尖叫，这么一件简单的事真的能毁了那一刻。

他看上去绝望而不知所措，身上满是叶子和树枝，泥巴缠在头发里，看起来有种奇怪的滑稽。他的衣服上满是灰尘。他的眼睛正疯狂地环顾四周，但眼神涣散什么也没有看见，里面的瞳孔变得很大。他的鼻孔闪着光，而他正喘着粗气，张着嘴巴流着涎。

更别提那明显的，看起来几乎疼痛的勃起，在他的裤子里令人恶心的鼓着包。

“你！”他狂乱地说，每个词都沉沉地压在他那过分干燥以至于每个味蕾都变成了可见的白点的舌头上。“我找你找了好几天......好几个月......找了我一辈子......”

伴着一声低低的呻吟，他瘫在了地上，一个可怜的人类，四肢并用地爬向被铐着的Draco。

只是瞬间，Potter出现在了他们的中间，魔杖被坚定地举起，蓄势待发，但Dolohov似乎根本没有注意到他，他的注意力在一样东西上，只在那一样东西上。“哈啰，种类丰富的当地野生生物，”Potter说道，然后，一秒都没耽搁，“Petrificus Totalus（统统石化）！”

“哈啰，食死徒不速之客，”Draco补充道。

Potter走向Dolohov俯趴的僵硬的身体，他的眼睛依然大张着，完全集中在Draco身上，涎水从他的嘴角汩汩流下。他飞快地猛踢了一下Dolohov的下腹，而后者没法躲开，然后像条分泌毒液的眼镜蛇一样，冲他的脸上吐了一口唾沫。Draco不得不为此对他表示欣赏；这非常的斯莱特林，正是如此。“这么久......我见鬼的找了你这么久，你个婊子养的，跟踪你，尾随你，谁知道我需要的只是设些诱饵，给你的老二——”他用另一记重踢来强调了最后一个脏字，这一次对准了硬中加硬的那部分，力气大到甚至Draco都畏缩了，他可是个吃人肉的。

“那一下是为了Hermione，你的杂种，”Potter气喘吁吁地说宣布，“这一下是为了Ron。”

眼泪从Dolohov的脸上淌下，Potter再一次抬起了脚，落下时传出了骨头断裂的破碎声和血液喷到空气里的湿润声响。

通常Draco会喜欢这种声音，现在他却因为同样的原因恨它——它让他饿了。血腥味就像是面包坊里新鲜肉桂卷的温暖香气，口水在他的嘴里泛滥。

突然，带着同样致命的目的和意图，Potter大步向他走来。

这部分Draco早就能预见；Potter会把带着Dolohov回到总部，他的任务就宣告完成，而Draco将离开然后找口东西吃，即使他过会儿幻影显形回来，即使他决定这么做，也不会再看到任何Potter和帐篷的踪迹，甚至不会有一根乱蓬蓬的黑色头发。当他们再见可能是在战场上，或者是在Potter追捕父亲时。

但是，在释放了他之后，Potter只是站在那里。他没有任何移动的企图，只是站在那里，像个愚蠢的呆瓜一样看着他。

“嗯？”Draco暴躁的问道。“你他妈还在等什么?”

“你说得对，”Potter说。“我他妈还在等什么。”

然后Potter的嘴巴就按上了他的，灼热的，张开的，潮湿的，那令人心安的结实重量压在了他的身上，Draco呻吟出声，声音绝对的无耻，然后被推倒在了地上。他的胳膊终于能够自由的缠在Potter的脖子上，把他们的身体拉近，撞到一起，终于，得到了接触，他能感受到热量透过他的衣服的燃烧。

他应该让他停下。他真的应该。这事关生死，但如果Potter要选择这个作为他最喜欢的自杀方式，Draco已经没那个理智去说或者做些什么了，而那条正试图舔他喉咙深处的舌头更不是什么帮助。

从胸腔某处发出一声呻吟，他为他张开了嘴，脑袋向后倒去，整个身体都为之拱起，他想要到快要爆炸，即使这样也根本算不上解脱。实际上，这让情况变得更糟，终于能够尝到他，感受他，感受到他的触摸和力度和愉悦。在他终于把手指缠进那堆可怕的乱发把他拉近时，Potter发出的那声音。哦，天，Merlin，那声音。就像一道直击他老二的闪电。

除了饥饿没有第二个词可以形容。纯粹又锋利又痛苦。Potter吻他的样子就像是快要饿死的人，双手在他身上游走然后抓住他，挤压他，就好像他怎样都不够，就好像他才是那个想要狼吞虎咽的人。

直到Draco把背弓起，余光瞥见了石化的Dolohov，他才突然明白。

Dolohov定在那里，眼睛大大的张着，目光聚焦在他们身上，他的脸上滴着眼泪和黏液，鲜血与口水。

看起来真他妈见鬼的恶心。

“Harry Potter，我觉得我他妈爱死你了，”Draco低沉的说，急促地喘着气大笑，几乎为那主意的残忍与无情兴奋到发狂，然后他的嘴巴又被堵上了，说不出话来。

俗话说得好，一石二鸟。

极度的渴望让脱衣服环节进展十分迅速。在Potter奋力摆脱他自己的长袍时传出了撕裂声，一旦这条界被越过，显然他自己的衣服不会有什么好下场。定制长袍在几秒钟内变成了定制破布。Draco没法在意，光裸滚烫的皮肤紧贴着他的感觉胜过世上最好的时装，而当Potter吻上他的颈脖，舌头覆上他的皮肤，牙齿擦过，用足以留下印记的力度咬下时，他尤其没法在意。

一声低沉的哀号在那片刻的疼痛间从他的喉咙逸出，他紧紧地抓住Harry，感受着他，感受那皮肤下肌肉的张力。Potter在颤抖，只是因为这个，只是因为这个亲吻和能够亲吻他，感受他，触碰他。这让他欲火焚身到甚至无力自鸣得意，对一个Malfoy来说，这很能说明问题。再说，Harry碰他得越多他也在颤抖得越多，欲望在他的腹部深处的凹陷里扭动得像一大桶鳗鱼，他的皮肤变得燥热，又冰冷，然后又变得滚烫。

他们同时摸索着对方的裤子，拼命地扭动着想要把它们赶紧脱掉。这几乎是一场比赛，看谁能最快的把对方扒光，也许，如果他们不是这么急切他们都会笑出声的，这都要比。他从来没有体验过这样的紧迫，从来没有如此深切的渴望。性过去只是他的日常，有时纯粹是公事。但也许这就是那些人看他的时候的感受，也许就是他们为什么疯狂。

想要某个人。需要某个人。

如果他能慢慢来，也许他会停下来思考然后发现Potter很......美，真的，这副样子。为他气喘，脸红，着迷，他的阴茎在Draco光滑的小腹上画着湿滑的痕迹。他笼罩住他，紧紧把他抱住，那种纯粹的力量的涌浪。也许他会告诉他自己从来没有这么想要过一个人，而他不知道自己是怎么活了这么长时间才知道这，这才是真正的渴望的滋味。

但他没法说话。他只能发出一些渴望的哀嚎，当Harry把手探到他们之间，覆上他那比铁还坚硬，紧绷着，乞求着抚慰的勃起时，他所能做的全部就是喘息，任由所有的神经末梢一同滋滋作响，他的大脑不得不努力地回忆如何运转。

“Draco......”Harry对着他的耳朵喘道，在抚慰他的同时亲吻它，那种笨手笨脚，毫无经验的触碰却不知怎的，好过世上技术最棒的情人。只是他的舌头上他名字的声音，让一阵颤栗窜上他的脊柱，突然的亲密让他感觉虚弱无力。

名字里面有魔法呀，毕竟。唤出一个名字定能召来一项事物，有时说出真名可以抢走魔法生灵的全部力量；名字的主宰，即是占有的宣判。

当然，那些也可能都是胡扯，就Draco所知；在有人正用他的拇指摩擦你已经被前液弄得湿滑的阴茎顶部时很难去在意这些。

“好久......”Potter喘息。“想要了......好久......”

只在那简单的一句话里，听起来不仅仅是在树林里度过的这几个星期。那听上去就像是比几个月还多，也许甚至是几年，也许甚至是永远。

“闭嘴，Potter，”他喘息道，然后转过头用一个灼热的吻封住了他的嘴巴。

他为他张开双腿，无耻，淫荡的展示自己。Potter呻吟时喉咙里突然的梗塞告诉他这是值得的，他只是看着他，不得不停止一切然后咬住嘴唇，一只手紧紧抓着Draco 的肩膀，用力的挤压足以留下瘀伤。

那种难以置信的表情实在是太过头了。伸出手，Draco摘下了他的眼镜，扔到他们报废的衣服上面，“是的，小处男，我们要那样做，”他调笑道，一边抬起他的臀部，在Potter的手掌上摩擦自己，上面沾满了他湿滑的体液。

“我从来没......”Potter咕哝着，脸颊通红，不只是因为欲火。Draco打算对着他坏笑，说些类似“我就猜到”的台词，但是接着Potter握住他阴茎的那只手开始扭动起来，它收紧了，Potter把他们的身体贴在一起，抵着他轻轻耸动，足以让他的身体移动得好像他已经在他的里面，所有的想法飞走了，就像是打开盒子后的金色飞贼。Draco喘息着，颤抖得厉害。

“但我想要，”Potter说，用鼻子蹭过他的耳朵和脸侧。他抵住Draco喉咙的脉搏吮吸，潮湿而灼热。“老天，我想要。”

“这......非常简单，实际上，”当他的脑子神奇地记起怎么说英语，Draco设法说道。他用一只手抓起Potter的手腕，把它拉到嘴唇边。张开嘴，Draco含住了他的两根手指，把它们卷进嘴巴的湿热中，当他这么做时，他感受到Potter的目光在身上灼烧，他在开始吮吸时听到了Potter被呛到的声音。

他用自己的舌头冲刷他的手，慷慨地为它覆上唾液，让它又湿又滑。当他舔过他的指间时，Potter透过牙缝发出嘶嘶的声音，他吮吸着它们，让它们在嘴里抽插，直到沾满唾液闪闪发光。

“把它们插进来，”他指导着，Potter脸上那充满欲望的表情告诉他不用再说第二遍。第一次挤压，在那下面，充满了温柔与试探，几乎是挑逗，就好像Potter不确定它会不会合适。它合适，当然，一直都合适，实际上，一根手指能轻松地滑进去，Potter发出的嘶声就像是包裹住他的灼热使他冒了烟。

他的身体颤抖又抽动。Potter在他里面；即使只是他的手指，它触碰着他的内部，最私密的地方，他不由自主地喘气，即使对他来说一根手指根本算不上什么。

Potter坏笑起来，Draco想要告诉他盗用自己的标志性表情是要交版权税的，直到Potter用了点儿力把手指推得更进，手掌拍到了他的屁股上，让他的身体猛地痉挛，那些俏皮话都变成了含糊的咕哝。

“天杀的，”Potter说道，眼睛在看着他的脸和看着自己正在对他做的事之间来回。

那一根手指抽插着，那种在他体内的奇怪摩擦让他渴望更多，让他发出了那些小小的，鼓励的声音。

“该死的，”Potter喃喃低语，“Merlin，你看上去太棒了......”

“我更宁愿......希望......我看起来不糟，”Draco告诉他，挪动着自己的臀部。

到两根手指的时候，Potter似乎有了更多的信心。它们在他里面蠕动，旋转又旋转，就像是在开辟一块不曾存在的地方，就像是在开辟他，他的肌肉伸展着回应那感觉。Draco完全不明白；他明显不是什么处子，实际上，性是他的习性。但是当那些手指干他——因为它们就是在这么做——的时候，那感觉就像是从来没有过一样，他的双腿抽搐，臀部向上顶，阴茎渴求着触碰。

“感觉好吗？”Potter问，绿色的眼睛完全集中在他的脸上，Draco从来没有感到如此赤裸与脆弱过。  
   
“Mm hmm，”Draco点头，双眼闭上，尽管好完全不能形容这种感受。他必须闭上眼睛，否则他会看到Potter看他的样子，接着可能立马就射了。即使是感觉到Potter在看着他都让他的内壁紧缩，臀部向后顶向那侵略性的触碰。他身体的每一个部分都渴求着它，他想要它，非常非常的想要即使现在这样还是不够，他变成了一种只有性与感官的淫荡生物。

“不要担心会......弄疼我。因为......因为......”他的呼吸一滞，Potter的手指开始他里面剪动，旋转，并且令人痛苦的缓慢。

“因为你就是为此而生，”Harry替他回答，他的声音低沉沙哑，尽管这根本不是正确答案，它让Draco的全身绷紧，脚趾蜷起，他所能做的只有点头，完全无法开口。

“Please，”他终于说道，把宝贵的骄傲抛到了脑后。以前从来没有人让他开口乞求——不是认真的，至少。他把自己向后顶向那些探索着，扭动着的手指，又弓起身子好用舌头舔过Harry的喉咙，尝到了他皮肤的咸味儿，几乎尝到皮肤下奔流的血液。“Please，Harry。”

伴着一声咒骂，手指被抽了出去，Potter冲自己的掌心吐了一口唾沫，他润滑了自己，他的口水和Draco的还有他自己前液的混合物让他的老二闪闪发亮。

下一秒他就感受到有什么东西抵住了他，坚硬，以及圆形的顶，唾液淹没了他的舌头。

“Draco......”Harry又一次喘息，然后顶了进去。

有点紧，有点疼，还有点身体被占领的奇怪感觉，但最重要的那股洪流般的如释重负，撞碎了他的身体，fuck yes的欢呼在他的每一个细胞里回响，而且——

那宽慰就像是狂喜。

他的身体为那贯穿的极乐而颤栗；他的内部被侵占被填满，每一寸推进的疼痛都带来无比的喜悦。“好棒，好棒，”他喃喃道，不断重复，喋喋不休，神志恍惚，语无伦次，直到他也不知道自己在说什么。他的眼睛向后翻，在巨大的快感中颤抖着闭上。他的呼吸变得急促，太久的渴望让他甚至不知道该对这完美的感受做些什么，他只希望它能永远持续下去，还有想要更多，更多，更多更多。

Potter，当然，向来不是什么话多的人；总是更算得上行动派。他颤抖，他喘息，他没有说话，但他的手指正用力掐着Draco的臀部，皮肤上的汗水正闪着光。他呻吟着抽出，几乎抽掉全部，然后仅一声God！——意味介于咒骂与祷告之间——他把阴茎又顶进他的体内，狠狠地，他们的肉体以令人满意的力度相遇，Draco能感受到那碰撞回荡到他的喉咙背部，他抑制不住地喊叫出声。

那种力度会带来一点儿疼痛，但它只会让他感觉更好。更明亮，更尖锐，更激烈。Potter在努力，先是缓慢而稳定地摆动，努力不要弄疼他，但是没过多久，本能占了上风，他的速度开始变快。Potter喘着气，顶进他的身体，每一点移动都摩擦着他的内壁，让那些快感直直穿透他身体的核心，在甜蜜的浪涌中向外翻滚。

Draco呻吟着，大声地，面颊潮红，眼神呆滞，淹没在快感中，而他周围的世界只是他耳边的一声嗡鸣。血液跳动着泵进他的血管。血液在他的阴茎搏动，那未经触摸的勃起在他们身体间摇晃，Draco在Harry每次擦过它时呜咽出声，刺激还不够， 他感觉疯狂的热量在他的体内奔流，就像是有人把他的血液抽干了，然后把岩浆注进了血管。

他贴着他扭动自己的臀部，淫荡而毫不羞耻。抬起膝盖，让身体倾斜着迎上，双腿环在Potter的臀上，他的每一个动作都在努力让他们靠得更近，更近。努力得到更多，感受着Harry的阴茎把他填满，将他占领。

他展示着自己，双臂伸展到头上，如祭品般将自己送入掌控。

他感觉很棒，非常棒，非常他妈该死的棒，这种被人撑开的污浊美妙热辣感觉，那让他整个身体都跟着晃动的用力的，有节奏的，充满欲求的深入，还有Potter完全迷失在快感里的样子，Potter把滚烫的气息呼进他的耳朵里的样子，他咆哮着紧紧抓住他的样子，他们都在努力与对方贴得更近，就好像他正试图把自己深深地钻进Draco的身体然后就这样死在那儿。

人类可能会流血。这种粗暴，凶猛，不充分的润滑，Potter尺寸可爱的老二，狠狠地顶进他，带着长期受挫的激烈。Draco的身体早已不再像人类那样脆弱，它超越了人体，他是一个有野性的动物，一个嗜性与嗜血的生灵。欲望与暴力，毕竟，于他们物种，是面包与黄油。面包和美酒。肉体和鲜血。他的内壁分泌出他们独有的体液，再加上几丝血，让抽插变得简单而顺滑，以及任何的疼痛只是他快感的调料。

这感觉很棒但还不够。某些奇怪的事情正在他的体内发生，那种有东西在他的皮肤下移动的感觉。他的腹部紧绷，他的老二抽动，而即使这感觉如此的好，在他不断摩擦着地面的后背，正升腾起一种奇怪的疼痛和不满，就像是被挫伤一般。他哀嚎，因为它的干扰而低吼，这当然要怪愚蠢的Potter，他就是不知道自己在干什么，他只会用力地顶他，和顶他和顶他和嗯啊——

这样确实很棒，但他射不出来。

可能会射不出来的想法让他想要嚎叫出声。

“让我......让我到你上面......”他喘息道，把自己撑起来，好用尖利的皓齿紧紧咬住Potter的喉咙。他吮吸着他喉咙的脉搏，用力地，用力到足以留下印记，然后单手用钝钝的指甲在Potter的背上向下挠。“Please.”

毕竟，你想要让一件事被办好，你就必须让一个Malfoy来做它。

“你想要......fuck，oh my god——yes......”这就是Potter所能做到的连贯，在他狂乱地点头前——紧接的是一阵短暂的四肢纠缠，因为他想要在翻身的同时保持在他的体内。那失败了，当然，体位的变动让他滑了出来，Potter因为失去他而高喊出声。

Draco可以说自己设法保持住了控制，即使经历了突然的失去，他体内的空虚，但那会是一个非常糟糕的谎言。那感觉让他低声呜咽，可悲而充满欲望，让他因为感受不到Potter的阴茎在他体内而煎熬。

Harry占有地抓住他的臀部，而他正调整着自己的位置，然后重重地跌回他的老二上即使他还没来得及降下身体，力气大到让他们俩都叫了出来。

Draco喘得像个溺了水的人，他感觉被刺穿，被劈成两半，但那感觉堪称完美；体内那根又粗又硬的坚挺正轻轻地顶着他的前列腺。他的阴茎抽了抽，把前液滴在了Harry平坦的腹部上。

“如果你再不挪动你甜美的屁股，Malfoy，我会死掉，或者杀了你，”Harry在他的身下喘息，抓着他的臀部，以一种让Draco觉得自己真的会疯掉的节奏挑逗般的向上摆动。

“别......死，”Draco喘着气，设法说出了两个词，只两个词，在Potter正紧抓着他推挤他身体里那块糟糕而美妙的地方时，每个小小的音节都是一个奇迹。

然后他把手掌放在了Harry结实的胸膛上，把他当作支撑，同时开始摆动，在那根坚挺，饥渴的老二上操自己。

这种方式很不同，更加主动然而更加脆弱，他能够掌控方向和插入的角度，这样似乎能到达更深，重力使他的整个身体向下坠，Potter紧握住他臀部的手也拽着他往下沉。下流而放荡，淫靡且肮脏，他骑着Potter的老二，每一次轻轻的摇动，每一次戳中那甜蜜的敏感神经们的猛推，身体被快感的顶峰刺穿，像是浑身乱箭的St .Sebastian。

Potter的眼睛正对着他，看着他的每一个动作，每一次畏缩与抽搐，每一声呜咽与呻吟，而那只是让席卷他的身体的烈火烧得更旺。Potter呻吟的样子，喉咙深处的隆隆声，还有他不得不用力咬住嘴唇直到破皮和留下瘀伤的样子。

Draco俯下身，手掌撑在他的胸膛上，开始亲吻他——湿润的嘴唇不断吮吸，舌头覆在他的下唇舔舐血液，每一滴宝石般的红色都像是一颗阳光下成熟的浆果，在他的舌尖爆裂。

Potter把舌头顶入他的口中，把它填满，正如他填满他的身体，紧紧地抱住他就像是在将他固定，好像在他松手的那一瞬，Draco就会变得粉碎。

他感觉像是，正在瓦解，或者至少是在破碎的边缘，所有那些欲求和渴望，在他的腹部深处沸腾。他堪堪向上拉回，在Potter允许的范围之内，然后感受自己被刺穿，从腹部到胸腔。他紧绷着大腿抬起身体，然后向下坠回Potter的老二上，感受到它的每一寸在自己的身体里滑动，还有它在体内那令人满意的啪啪碰撞。

他的后颈上突然产生污浊的刺痛，他感觉到另一双眼睛正注视着他现在的样子，看着他一遍又一遍地在Potter的屌上干自己，深色的眼睛里满是阴暗，肮脏的情欲。这让他感觉很下流，淫荡，且任性。让他更加饥渴，对性与肉更贪婪。

他低声哀鸣，接着，手向下滑进他们之间，握住了自己的勃起，它跳动着，因为欲求而充血到接近红色，他感受到自己的前液沿着性器流下的湿滑。

“哦上帝，”Potter看着这景象呻吟，他已经说了太多次上帝，Draco几乎想要调侃他说自己很高兴Potter选择Malfoy教作为他的新信仰。当然这句子对于一个连字都难以吐出的人来说实在太长了，从Potter把他的手推开，再换上自己的手时起，他就没法说出什么话了。

Draco没机会发挥自己的口才，他所能说的只有“mm，mm，yes，”还有偶尔的“oh，oh，oh，”呻吟着呜咽着向上挺进Potter紧紧环住他的拳头，然后向下跌坐在体内Potter那根饥渴而粗壮的硬挺上，猛地击中完美的那点。

快感如同闪电般将他贯穿，从腹部深处到他的全身，他的整个后背都在随着节奏抽动。他的肩胛在皮肤下如燃烧般疼痛，就好像骨头自己变成了白热的金属，他的皮肤过分滚烫，感觉就好像他的汗水正滋滋地变成蒸汽。

低沉，充满欲望的声音，在他的喉咙深处形成，然后在Potter一遍又一遍地，臀部如同活塞般顶进他时从开启的唇间逸出，每一次戳刺带来的都是深深插进他身体内核的纯粹快感；当他上下操弄自己时，Potter环住他的温暖手掌不断滑动，越来越快，和他一同移动，像是融为了一体。

兴奋，过头的兴奋，他已经对这渴望了太久，过多的欲望在他的体内威胁着要把他吞没。Potter环住他的手给了他最后的猛烈一击，就在他猛地摔在Potter老二上，感受到他的牙齿在后脑格格作响时。

他拱起身子，身体紧绷，脑袋向后倒去，头发散落在他的眼睛前，苍白的金色在汗水的浸润下变成了暗金。他尖叫着高潮，把身体深处的声音全都挤了出来。他射了Potter一手，白浊从他的指间往外溢，混乱地滴在他们中间。他继续尖叫着，全身都泛着一阵阵的锐痛和更加尖锐的快感，肌肉紧紧地缠住Potter的阴茎，双手像是想要变为一体般紧紧抱住他，两次用力的冲撞之后，Potter哽咽了，喘息道，“Draco！”然后在他的深处释放了出来，他能感受到它的湿热，涂满了他的内壁。  
   
名字里蕴藏着力量；说三次，你就能召唤它，或者夺走他的能力；说三次，它就会为你效劳——命名，宣誓主权，然后驯化。

或者根本什么用都没有；Draco不知道。

他只知道当他体内的东西终于冲破了他的皮肤，空气里充斥着潮湿，撕裂的声音时，他仍然在尖叫。

那东西，或者说——两翼冲破他的肩胛而出，同时的痛苦与宽慰让他全身颤抖，两个像肢体一样，由骨肉构成的巨大结构从皮肤里钻出。气喘吁吁，脸被汗水和泪水打湿，Draco不断屈伸身体，终于把翅膀弯了起来。

这还挺恐怖的，如果他没有饿得半死，真的——不是说这以前没有发生过。

媚娃青春期，毕竟，是地狱。

Draco的脸扭曲了，美丽的人类特征变得模糊，在瞬间变成了像鸟类般的锋利然后变了回来。像是一种错觉；并存的美人与老巫婆，兔子与鸭子。咆哮着，他把自己从Potter的身上推开。他的饥饿是那么的锋利，那么的强烈，就好像他的肚子里装了一个黑洞，仅仅是Potter身上的气味，他的体液，他的鲜血，就能让他垂涎。 

他在地上爬行，翅膀拖在身后，羽毛湿透且沾满泥浆，被血液和一层薄薄的像是胞衣的粘液胶合。一阵从头到脚的颤栗使鲜血和体液抖落在他的周围，像是什么恶心的淋浴，淋到躺倒在地无法动弹的Antonin Dolohov身上。

这只能是一种造型的提升，真的。即使再要不了多久，这些都会变得不重要。

Dolohov的深色眼睛盯着他，看起来好像是在闪光，眼神里似乎蠢到带了点儿感激，即使是现在，Draco悬在他的身上，往下滴着体液和鲜血，精液和血从他的腿间淌下，就像某种疯狂而放荡的天使——那种会把别人帐篷弄得一团糟的。

当然了，他相信Dolohov确实有这么变态。

Draco冷冷地看着他，就那么一瞬，允许他最后与死神对视一眼。这是个说俏皮话的好机会，也许像这样，“罗宋汤与伏特加是复仇的最好配菜。”但是，鉴于缺少这些美味可口的配菜，以及饿到不行，他放弃了复仇天使转而选择了更吓人点儿的，“我是命运派来惩罚你的......如果你没有做过什么的罪大恶极的事情，命运又怎会让我来惩罚你。”

因为，真的，如果某人突然发现自己突然有了双血淋淋的大翅膀，那他就有责任尽量多用它们。

“晚餐剧院今晚的表演部分就到此结束，”Draco宣布。“我们衷心的希望您观赏愉快，现在是用餐时间......”

正如他们所说，杀死一个人的方法有很多种，活剥一个人的方法也有很多种。多半情况下，Draco直接从喉咙开始——快速而又简单，用最少的挣扎和尖叫换取最迅速的死亡。他们挣扎还有尖叫的时候太乱太吵。然而，这不是什么随机的男人，这是一个心狠手辣的虐待狂，冷血的杀手，心灵的折磨者——一个恶霸，一个强奸犯，一个神经病杀人狂；将生存建立在别人的痛苦之上的渣滓。这个男人该对那些人所遭受的痛苦负责，那些和他认识的那谁关系亲密的人，实际上是特别亲密，而所有那些不可饶恕的罪过造就了这样一个，真的很坏，很坏的人。

扯开堪堪搭在那具邋遢身体上的长袍，撩高衬衫露出他的腹部，Draco大大的张开嘴，把牙齿陷进了那皮肤和肌肉。他身下的躯体开始了一阵不可思议的振动，那振动贯穿全身，就像是聚拢宇宙的分子们的微小振动，但那具身体正静静地躺着，顺从一切，尚有生气，却无法动弹。

双手曲成爪状，双爪又生出利刺，像针尖般锋利，在他所触碰的所有地方划出一道道血液的涓流。

没有什么能比得上第一口，那脆弱肉体柔软鲜嫩的口感。温暖，美味的血液涌入他的口中，一声压抑的哭喊突然通过瘫痪的声带从喉咙里冒了出来，它本该没可能再发出任何声音。他感觉到有手指正抚摸着他潮湿的头发，温柔而带着占有欲。他咽下自己扯下的一大块肉，它像丝绸般滑下喉咙，然后他笑了。他对着他咬掉的那块小坑微笑，上面有他牙齿的印记，里头还正淌着血，他又微笑着迅速解决了男人的裤子，布料在撕扯间变成了丝条。

那些手指仍在继续抚摸，抚摸，即使在咯咯的窒息尖叫响彻耳边时也没有停止。Draco微笑了，把脸埋进那一大堆温暖而鲜活的肉体，然后开始享用他期盼已久的大餐，第一道菜：cock au vin.

—————————————————————————————————————  


Draco在一堆曾经名为Dolo什么什么的碎骨和被血浸透的破布旁伸了伸腰。通常平坦的腹部现在正因为他的暴食而微微膨胀，他把头倒在Harry的大腿上，处于发出满意的呼噜声和因为吃得太多而呻吟之间。倒在他腿上纯粹是为了身体上的舒适，当然，没有任何情感方面的原因，他抓起Potter的双手，把它们拉到自己的太阳穴旁来证明自己的观点。Potter必须明白他正确的位置，毕竟——不能让佣人们有错误的想法。他们可能会变得自大的。

“我要怪我的母亲，”Draco说，在那些魔法手指们开始按摩时闭上了眼。“在你小时候，规矩是一定要把饭吃完，因为赫奇帕奇的孩子们还在忍饥挨饿。然而，等你到了一定的年龄，正确的做法又成了留一半别吃。这根本就没有道理。她一下东一下西；我没饮食失调都是个奇迹。”

“我是个怪物，”Potter静静地回答，这话完全跟不上逻辑，Draco睁开眼看向他倒着的脸。而且，他的手也停了，这完全不能忍。

“别告诉我你现在后悔了，Potter。我不想做个告诉你坏消息的人，但是，就像我的贞操一样，这事儿只要干了就没什么所谓的挽回。现在暴食症也救不了他了——如果你想把一堆被嚼烂，还消化了一半的粉色黏黏弧状物质复活，那就祝你好运。”

“你不明白，”Potter说，双手垂了下去。他扫视过那堆曾经是前科犯而现在算是个先人的肉块，而他甚至没有哆嗦，虽然他的眼睛确实有些躲闪。

轻轻地，他开口，“我......”他深吸一口气，句子混在急促的吐息中冲出了口。“我不后悔。一点儿也不。”

“......这就是问题所在。”

撑起自己，Draco扭过身子然后抓住了Potter的肩膀， 强迫他看着自己，四目直直相对，脸近到能够亲吻。“Potter，听我说。他是个坏人。一个邪恶的人——一个极其邪恶的人，如果你想这么说。”

他先是用力地捏住他的肩膀，力气大到能够感觉到肌肉下骨头的弧度，就这么紧紧地攥了一会儿，然后渐渐松开。他的手开始摩挲，温暖而宽慰，而他的声音则变成了低语。“你做了你必须做的，不是么？”

“这是我们的天性，“他继续说，声调柔软悦耳。”它在我们的血液里流淌，你和我。为了生存，我们做自己必须做的事情。”

Potter沉默了很长时间，身体只在Draco抬手把一撮不规矩的黑发别到他的耳后时颤抖了一次。不出所料，它不肯乖乖呆在那儿。Potter的身体紧绷，每一块肌肉都僵硬着，保持住不动，当Draco触碰他的脸颊时，他咬住了受伤的嘴唇。

“Harry，Harry，Harry。”

命名，宣示主权，然后驯化。

Harry叹了口气，身体瘫软下去，全身都放松了。慢慢地，他点了点头，然后抬起手握住脸颊上的那只手，紧紧把它捏住，力气大到让那些手指变白。他松开时，它们已经发麻了，血液又涌了回去。

“这世上有很多坏人，”Harry终于开口，没有放开Draco的手。

“绝对，”Draco迅速同意。小心，而又故意地，他拉过他吻了上去。那吻缓慢而甜蜜，像是偷来的，伴着舌头上挥之不去的血液甜美气息。

 

END

“Men have forgotten this truth,” said the fox. “But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.”  
“人们已经忘记了这个道理，”狐狸说，“可是，你不应该忘记它。你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。你要对你的玫瑰负责……”

“I am the punishment of God...If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you.”  
\--Genghis Khan  
“我就是神派来惩罚你的，如果你没做过什么罪大恶极的事情，神又怎么会派我来惩罚你。”


End file.
